DESCRIPTION: The University of Pittsburg (Pitt) and the Community College of Allegheny County (CCAC), Allegheny Campus, will plan, develop and implement a program enabling underrepresented minority students receiving the Associates in Science degree at CCAC to transfer successfully to the University of Pittsburgh Main Campus with junior status as a science major with the potential to pursue further study leading to careers in biomedical research. The program addresses identified barriers to biomedical research facing minority students. Components of the program include: determination of specific academic outcomes needed for successful transfer, course-level articulations to achieve the required outcomes, program articulations that guarantee acceptance at the four-year institutions, identification of prospective students at the pre-program level, faculty mentoring, tutoring services, two summer intervention programs, employment of students in research laboratories, and curriculum and facilities enhancements at CCAC to achieve parity with the four-year institiution's freshman and sophomore science and support courses.